Atlantian Dawn:Zure
by Spades71392
Summary: The full story from the point of view of the brotherhood of Zure.
1. Chapter 1

The Third War

Zure

Chapter 1

Los Alamos and a Divine Blade

Ralph stood up wand at the ready facing Ragnors. Ragnors had been his teacher for 7 years now. He had trained him since he was 13 and first joined the brotherhood. The centaur Said "Go!" Expelliarmus "!" cried Ralph as he did a jet of red light flew out of his wand toward the centaur whos rifle flew out of his hand and hit the ground a few feet away. "Excellent Ralph excellent but remember none of your enemies are gonna stand still as I did." Ralph replied " yeah I know. The training room of requirement faded back to normal. The slightly bluish stone walls replacing the shining metal. "Well" said Ragnors "looks like you finally got the Disarming charm down after what seems like forever" "HEY!" but Ralph knew that Ragnors was just joking. "Lets conclude todays training with a little spar against the training bots Eh?" Suddenly the room changed into a maze and Ralph was alone. Ralph began to make his way through the maze the bots, designed to cast minor spells and change their appearance to look like enemies attacked rementlessly. One looked like a witch with a green pointed hat and specticles and began point its wand and Ralph but Ralph being an ever quick duelist pointed his wand and shouted "Stupefy". the Droid fell down hard. More robots came across his path and cries of "Stupefy reducto and protego eminated from Ralphs mouth as he dueled the robots. Suddenly the room dissovled. "MAY ALL BROTHERS AND SISTERS PROCEED TO THE GRAND HALL, THE TIME HAS COME MY CHILDREN..." eminated Machene's voice through out Ralphs head. Ralph and Ragnors headed to the grand hall of the temple roswell. The Grand Hall had to be enchanted Ralph always thought because no matter how many people were there it always had just enough seats. Ralph sat next to a woman who had dyed her hair electric blue. "My children" called Machene from the podium. "these are interesting times, for the first time in history there is one cybermagus for every five normal wizards and witches, yet many of them do not know of what we are planning. For 10 years we have been shunned and ridiculed by those who dare pretend their supremacy" Suddenly an image of a man with red eyes and slits for nostrils and a pale white face appeared on a holoscreen and said in a hissing voice. "never say trust me to a Cybermagus!" The Grand Hall erupted with jeers and boos at the face, The blue haired woman shouted "DEATH TO THE DARK LORD!" Machene waved his hand and the croud silenced itself. " And we are oppressed by those who pretend to be champions of freedom and good." Suddenly an image of a portly british man with a pompous look on his face said" We do not seek to enslave the cybermagus population we only seek to control and maintain order."More hisses and boos erupted from the croud." They seek control, they seek to enslave us and our muggle bretheren. For the good of the world we the Brotherhood of Zure will eliminate these threats to our existance" Cheers rang across the croud as Machene spoke. " Soon my children ,breaking from our shackles, with our wings outstretched we fly to our destiny and as for the magical world the time has come to claim this world as our own! It is time to destroy the Protectorate and The Death Eaters!" Cheers rang out as flags unfurled the flags were blue with a silver crest of the Brotherhoods symbol, a trident with a gear wrapped around it. " step forth when I call your names. "Allison Jentsch!" the woman with the dyed blue hair and the purple eyes stood up and walked towards the podium and offered her hand to machene who waved his wand over She bowed to him and sat back down. "Apporros!" A centaur from the back ranks walked towards podium and took the mark. " Graptor" A small goblin walked forward to recieve his mark. " Ralph Trogen!" Ralph could hardly believe his luck he sat there " Ralph Trogen?" "go on Ralph " muttered Ragnors. Ralph walked calmly to the podium but there was no mistaking the nervousness in his posture. He reached the podium, stuck out his hand a weird feeling went through his palm neither pain nor pleasure but something in between and suddenly A symbol of a Trident with a gear wrapped around it was on his palm. He bowed and went back to his seat. " The Marked will remain here everyone else will prepare for our destiny is at hand!" Everyone else left the the room leaving the four marked alone with Machene. "My friends there are a great many Cybermaguses and various magical creatures who still do not know what we are about to do and a great many who believe that the Protectorate is invincible. We must prove that our enemies are not all powerful but first we must acquire a devine blade of judgement to wield against our Protectorate foes. Luckily the Muggles at Los Alamos have developed just what we need. An ICBM that has the power to strike our foes when and where they are most vulnerable." " The Reyjavik Confrerence." said Allison. "yes my dear Reyjavik. That fool Fudge is making his way there. The ICBM is a classified first strike Stealth missile that unbeknownst to the muggles has the power to break through magical protections. Our spys at Los Alamos have confirmed the mobile launchers position, and we have aquired a black market nuclear weapon that we will load into the missile and target Reyjavik with." " The perfect weapon, one the Protectorate will never see coming!" said Allison."yes they have underestimated the power of their muggle counterparts and today they will pay the price as will the Death Eaters in time. You have been selected for the honor of capturing Los Alamos and the missile. Do not mar our Brotherhoods name. Allison here will be in charge. Go now and may the devine power of the Cybermagi guide you." A Crono portal opened up next to Machene. The Four walked through it, Ralph felt that usual feeling of being in many pieces yet whole as well for a minute before they emerged in a forest near Los Alamos. " Now" Said Allison as they approached the base. "let me assess their weaknesses." "Mind link Active" Said a computerized voice in their heads. " Do not be alarmed it is only the BSC or Battle Strategy Computer. It is designed to help you plan your attack and advice you in battle" Allison said. "Right you are I am detecting minimal guard activity at the western entrance. This is the optimal entry point to the base. The missile and its launcher are located at the Eastern complex at the far side of the base. There are two guards at the entrance take them out quickly and quietly and you should be able to enter." said the computerized voice. "I will stun the guards " Said Apporos Taking out his rifle and loading some darts into it " you three go ahead. The trio left towards the gate. "excuse me this is Government property you are advised to leave at on-What is that thing next to you are you from the circus " the Guard on the left said pointing at Graptor. "Sorry were on a sight seeing tour that supercedes your protocols." Graptor said the goblin pointing his wand at the guard. "Stupefy!" The guard on the left hit the ground knocked out The other one reached for his handgun but suddenly toppled, he was hit in the neck with a dart. "Nice shot Apporos" Radioed Ralph with his mindlink. " Ill stay here you go on to the missile" said Apporos "Im too easily Reconizable. That polyjuice I gave Graptor should give him one hour as a guard. You have that much time to find the missile and get out." "Right" Said Allison "but first lets change the decour." pointing her wand at the U.S Flag she said in a quiet voice "Flaresta" the flag turned into a brotherhood flag. "Now for the fun part. " said Ralph as the two walked in . Suddenly Allison took ralph and held him against a wall. " well noob she said can you reprogram those turrets or will it be too much trouble." she said looking at the gattling guns next to the door leading to the tram. Ralph concentrated and found the computer mainframe controlling the turrets using his mind link. " I think I can program the turrets around this base to fire randomly into the air that should distract the muggles long enough to take the missile and get out. " Ralph said smiling. He used his mind link to hack the Bases computer defence mainframe and suddenly the turrets started shooting everything in sight. The two started running towards their goal, stunning all in their path. Allison took out an obliviate charge and threw it at a guard tower that was shooting at them the memory spell within detonating and wiping the guards mind. Soon all in their path were either stunned or trying to deal with the haywire turrets. The two made their way towards the missile its black sheen inspired awe in them. Allison shouted "Chonostra" suddenly a crono portal opened, Ralph used his mind to control the vehicle driving it through the portal. "We have the missile return to base!" said Allison  
>over the mind link. " got it!" Ralph heard both Graptor and Apporos through the mind link as he walked through the portal. They were at the Roswell temple steps. They had their prize.<p>

2 hours later.

"Excellent!" Machene said. " Ralph, Allison spoke highly of your hacking skills. She also told me that she wants you to be a permenent member of my elite Hand of Atlantis. Watch as the fruit of your labor strikes our foes!" suddenly an image formed on the holoscreen, a picture from the view of the missile. "five!" said a voice on an intercom" four, three, two, one, LAUNCH!" The missile took off towards its target, passing through the stratosphere the group looked in awe. " leave me I must make my message to the world."

Ralph saw the missile view in his mind. Suddenly he switched to the satellite view over Reykjavik the missile had hit its target. The war had begun...


	2. Chapter 2

Zure

Chapter 2

The air at Roswell temple was still as Machene made his message. " Cybermagues the world over you needent fear the Protectorate any longer nor do you need to fear the Death Eaters for the Brotherhood will protect you. Ever since our dawn into this era we and our brethren around the magical world have been oppressed. But no longer. Rising out of our shackles and from our bunkers we must all take part in the holy power that is the cybermagi." Machene said with a smile on his face. " The attack on Reykjavik was not an accident. It was a merciful knife to the throat of a malignant idiology of secrecy and lies. I invite those who are not cybermaguses to join our ranks and fight for truth. Fight for truth not secrecy not Fudge who betrayed his country in the last war. United for Truth, For the oppressed. WE ARE THE BROTHERHOOD OF ZURE! WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR OPPRESSED BROTHERS, THE ELVES AND THE GOBLINS AND ALL WHO ARE UNDER THE THUMB OF THE PROTECTORATE! And as for the Death Eaters we will see your end as well. Your hateful regimes will never prosper in the eyes of the Brotherhood." A great banner unfurled behind Machene with the brotherhood symbol in the center of the banner. Ralph watched the video of the missile hitting its target over and over. He could watch it a hundred times and probably would do so. They had fought hard today and victory was theirs. They were the Four that had delivered the devine blade. Ralph, Allison, Graptor, and Apporos. Ralph sat in the common room of the temple. " hey Noob!" Said Allison with a smile. "-are you gonna just gonna sit around watching footage or are you gonna do something today!" Ralph looked at Allison, Maybe I should hang out with allison, after all we did just invade a muggle military base and steal a top secret weapon together, We should learn more about each other. Ralph thought. " thank you noob! I feel the same way after how you handled the base op. " Ralph lept to his feet " Your a Leginimens?" he asked. "Yes Im not the best but it is a good combat skill to know what your opponent is thinking." Ralph made a mental note not to let his thoughts roam freely around Allison. The two walked towards the Podium where they had recieved their marks. Ralph looked at his Mark , He knew that among The Brotherhood of Zure this was a holy mark, But to the rest of the world it was the symbol of the terrorism of the brotherhood. He looked up at the legend below the stone carving of the brotherhoods symbol, Vis deos in terris pressura May iustitiae triumphum. It translated into, The power of the gods on earth, May righteousness triumph over oppression. " Ralph the reason we fight the way we do is because we are at a disadvantage." came the voice of Machene from behind him. " My lord!" Ralph spun around and saluted his master. " That salute is not neccesary Ralph, You have proven your worthyness. The reason we fight as so called terrorists is because we do not yet have the numbers to take on the Protectorate full force. But there is a way to put the scales slightly in our favor. There is a global enchantment that holds the elven populace in a subserviant fashion. It is a loyalty spell that forces them to believe that they are inferior to wizards. We have broken its hold on some of the stronger house elves but it still maintains a stranglehold on the majority of the elven population. Your next mission is to use a special weapon to destroy this enchantment so that the elves can be free. You will be briefed at 0900 tommorrow. Our friends at Magitech Industries have devised this weapon for us to use." Machene said with a grin. " Our war of liberation will end in victory." Ralph had goosebumps all over him. If they were successful they could bring the war to a more even ground. There were 3 elves for every wizard in the world if only a fraction joined the brotherhood they would be a force on par with the Protectorate. Also it would weaken the Death Eaters immensely as they used the elves of the wealthy as living shields from Brotherhood attack. Ralph and Allison proceeded to the mission room. The room was full of computers and screens monitoring all battlefield data from the brotherhoods engagements around the world. " Good afternoon " Said the BSC. " So your here again too" Said a Raspy voice. It was Graptor. " Your mission is to protect a Space launch pad from Death Eater Attack until the rocket assembled there is ready to launch. The satellite has been modified at the last minute by Infiltrators to be able to rain down spell infused projectiles upon our foes. It was origionally part of a U.S. Space weapons program that was to use nuclear weapons but now we have acquired it from our friends within the U.S. DOD. "THE DEPARTMENT OF DEFENCE! How did we infiltrate muggle governments so easily, wouldnt the Department of Magic know?" Ralph blurted out without control. " Machene will tell you as soon as you complete this mission." Graptor said. looking at the confused youth in front of him " May I continue?" Said the BSC. " The satellite will provide the Brotherhood with the ability to strike anywhere with devastating force. The Satellite is armed with a singualar mass driver or railgun. It is to be docked to the brotherhoods Space Station Zeus. There we will be able to launch the Brotherhoods latest weapon, The Catalyst Warhead. The Catalyst Warhead is a Warhead with nth metal. As you know Nth metal is highly reactive with magic. The warhead will be targeted to a monument at the English Ministry of Magic in London." The monument is the source of the spell that holds house elves in captivity. Destroying it will cause a chain reaction that will destroy both the english ministry and the spell throughout the world as well as lowering many magical protections within England and Ireland that prevent muggles from entering magical areas. This chaos is what we need to prove that the Protectorate is not all powerful. " It will be like giving clothes to every house elf on the planet, Interresting how much chaos this will cause." Said Graptor with a smile. " You will be accompanyed by 100 endowed and 8 Avatar mechs. "Endowed?" said Ralph puzzled. " Cybernetic Inferi." Said Allison. " The Avatar mech is a Exoskeletal assault suit capable of casting spells and armed with powerful weaponry. You Will also be accompanied by a squadron of Wraith Fighters." "0900 tommorrow! Rest well noob!" Said Allison to Ralph.

Ralph could not believe it. He knew that the Hand of Atlantis did the most classified ops within the brotherhood but the level to which they had inflitrated the both the magical and muggle world astounded him. But then he thought It also explained a lot. It explained how they were able to operate in complete secrecy for so long. They literally were doing some of the most powerful magic, magic that could otherwise easily be detected by the Department of Magic. " May I come in Ralph." Said Machene. Ralph and Machene locked eyes for a minute. Ralph was amazed at them momentarily, how tired they were but yet he could sense there was a great force behind them. " There is a lot about the Brotherhood that you do not know. Allow me to fill you in. To most of the world the brotherhood is a new thing but it has existed in secret for millenia." How have we avoided notice for so long?" Asked Ralph with a puzzled look on his face." We havent exactly. We have only surfaced to influence certain events in our favor. Our brotherhood predates most wizarding governments today and has secretly influenced its development. We are also its last best hope for redemption, for you see only truth will prevail as long as we exist." " The muggles?" asked Ralph. " They are our brothers for they share the biggest oppresion of all by the current corrupt regime. They are marginalised and excluded and by some hunted like animals. I intend to change that by fighting to protect them." Said Machene. " One of our brotherhoods main goals is to shatter the fog of lies that shadows the muggle world and expose the wizarding world to them, so that they may defend themselves." " But I thought the Protectorate wanted to protect muggles!" said Ralph "Yes and no" Machene paused " Yes the origional intent for secrecy was meant to protect wizards and muggles but it has almost done the opposite by leaving them vulnerable to attack from those who seek to destroy them. The only way they can ever defend themselves is for them to know of our existance. Im not sure they will side with the brotherhood when they do but they deserve to know." Ralph was astonished at this. He knew that Machene was against the Statute of Secrecy but did not think that even he would dare to break it, but here they were, talking about the unthinkable. But then Ralphs confidence soared. If they could get the muggles on their side the Brotherhood would win the war for sure. Most underestimated them but without them the Cybermaguses would not exist. The Brotherhood would not have been able to rise as easily without them. But the Brotherhood was also counting on the prejudice of the wizarding world at large. The Centaurs and Goblins and other creatures that had been oppressed and marginalised by the wizarding world at large were also potential allies. " Ralph you and allison will be going on a seperate mission to Hogwarts. You need to destroy something. The object is a wand of unspeakably destructive power." "The elder wand?" said Ralph. " Yes we cannot allow Fudge to use it against us. Though Potter is the only one that can use it, it still represents a threat to us. And though my wand is more than powerful enough to deal with it I still do not want it to fall into the wrong hands. This..." Machene pulled out a weird looking explosive charge."-is an Magic Quarentine device. We will produce this device for the muggles to use but for now we need to test it. You will go to Hogwarts and use the device to render the Elder Wand useless." Said Machene. " I will prepare immediately."Said Ralph. " The battle is already underway Go now and destroy this threat to our brotherhood."

Ralph prepared. He took some vehicle nanocores, his wand (Redwood, Dragon heartstring for all of you wondering out there) and an old amulet. Ralph opened the amulet for a minute. Inside was a picture of a tall woman with black hair and a smile on her face. It was a muggle picture and an old one at that, It didnt move but it was the only reminder of his family. Beneath her smiling face lie a message. " Ralph I know you will do something great one day until then I love you. Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Zure 3

Hogwarts and Glory

Ralph lie in his bed fiddling with his blankets. He knew the gravity that failure in his next mission could bring for the Brotherhood ,if Potter decided to use the elder wand, No. He would not fail. He could not fail. The destruction of one of the fabled Deathly Hallows and the bloodiest one at that. It had to be destroyed. Machene did not want it because its loyalty was biased towards only the strongest. The Brotherhood demanded more loyalty than that. Machene was a messiah to the Brotherhood. The messiah would not wield such a wand.

When he was finally ready to leave, Ralph walked to Allisons room. He saw her with an enchanted map of Hogwarts. She was trying to determine the location of the Elder Wand. "Allison, How are we gonna find it? The campus of Hogwarts is massive and easily spans at least fifteen miles." Ralph said. " Simple Noob, we are gonna ask politely and if that does not work we improvise." Allison said holding a bottle of what looked to be a clear liquid. " Commander Jentztch. We have located the target specimen. The Half Giant may be hard to subdue are you sure that he is a viable specimen for extracting the vital information?" said the BSC" I have worked hard to gain this guys trust. Tell our forces to retreat for a period of two hours. Begin Dummy Negotiations with the Aurors. Me and Ralph will sneak in and intarragate the half giant. If we are going to torture him you can at least tell me his name , I mean you did put me in the Hand of Atlantis, I think I deserve more information." Said Ralph feeling uneasy about torture as a method to extract information. " Relax Noob, its only a potion. It will keep him from attacking us while keeping him awake long enough to get what we want. And if you must know his name is Rubeus Hagrid. I have been to Hogsmeade and have gained his trust before this war has started." Said Allison with a smile. "You are gonna get to do a lot of fun stuff in the Hand of Atlantis. Stuff that other members of the Brotherhood only dream of doing. " Said Allison with a smile on her face. Ralph could not believe the cunning that Allison had. He made yet another mental note not to get on her bad side.

The Two walked towards a Chrono portal. They walked through it and suddenly they were in Hogsmeade. The air smelled of fire and ash. There was also a feeling of a calm before the storm of battle resumed. " Come on Hes close by noob!" wispered Allison. The came accross their target. The Half Giant Hagrid was a poor sight indeed. He had a bloody nose and gashes on his arms. He also had his hair burned clean off on the left side of his head. " Hagrid! What happened to you?" Said Allison. " Allison what are yer doing here?, its those damn Zure folk! A dozen of them ambushed me while I was trying to get back to me hut!" Oh my god! You look horrible I think I can help, lets go back to your hut I know some magic that can help heal you a bit." Said Allison with a look of genuine looking but as ,Ralph knew it, false sympathy for the hurt half giant. " I have some tea in me hut its most likely cold now I reckon, but whats a visit by you without some tea?" Said Hagrid. " Oh this is my friend Ralph. Can he join us?" Asked Allison with a look that seemed to show more of that fake sweetness. " I dont see why not, theres plenty of tea to go around! Oh and its nice to meet you Ralph!" Said Hagrid. The Trio went to the hut. Compared to the Temple Roswell this school was a travesty but then again the battle had taken its toll on the castle. Ralph thought. He would love to see it when it was repaired. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was said to be one of the wonders of the magical world. Ralph decided to quit daydreaming and focus on the task at hand. "Watch and learn noob!" Said Allison through the mind link. They entered the modest hut. Inside was a fireplace, a bed and a few windows. There were no pictures and even if there were Allison had used a spell to lock them into their frames covertly just before they entered. " Let me pour the tea you are not well, and a good man like you should rest after what you have been through." Allison moved towards the tea pot and poured a vial of the clear liquid into the half giants cup. She brought them their tea. " Ralph go and alert the castle to Hagrids condition. He needs their help right away." Ralph knew what was going to happen before it did. Suddenly Hagrid froze, unable to move."What is happening , ALLISON HELP!" said the now paralysed Hagrid who seemed to only have his face able to move. " Hagrid I havent been entirely honest with you, I am a member of the Brotherhood of Zure, ,the same potion that has paralysed you is also going to force you to reveal something to me! Now where is the Elder wand?" Hagrid tried to resist opening his mouth but could not and suddenly blurted out "DUMBLEDORES GRAVE! DONT YOU DARE DEFILE-" Suddenly Allison shouted " STUPEFY!"Hagrid was out cold. " Come on noob! We got what we wanted, you still got that secret weapon Machene gave you?" "Yes, but I dont know why you had to stun him." Said Ralph panting. He was truely sure he did not want to get on Allisons bad side now. He took one last look at the unconsious half giant before leaving the hut. The Two ran towards the white tomb and Ralph entered the sequence to activate the Quarentine Device. Suddenly a female computerised voice started eminating from the Quarentine Device. "WARNING QUARENTINE DEVICE DEPLOYED, MASSIVE LOSS OF LIFE WILL RESULT. YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO EVACUATE THE AREA!" Said the quarentine device. "Lets go noob I have seen all I want to see of this place!" Said Allison. Ralph raised his wand and said " Chronestra!" Suddenly a Chrono portal opened and the two walked through it as the quarrintine device detonated turning Dumbledores Grave into nothing more than ash and debris. The two were suddenly back in the Temple Roswell. Ralph could tell by the look on Allisons face that she did not like the side of her that had emerged during the interagation.

Ralph was astonished by the sheer power that Allison had exerted. But he wondered what she had against the school of Hogwarts. It seemed to be a personal matter but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know. In a few days his existance on this planet had became more complicated than he could imagine. " Noob, I am sorry you had to see that part of me." Said the voice of Allison. " I hated that we had to hurt that man so, but this is a war and if he had known our allegiance was with Zure than he would have done similar to us." She said softly as if she were a mouse. " I was wondering, not that its any of my business, what exactly is your problem with Hogwarts?" Ralph blurted out uncontrollably. " Its... nothing nothing at all Ralph! " Said Allison with a smile on her face.

Ralph however knew this was not true but he dared not press the matter till the oppertune time.


	4. Chapter 4

Zure 4

The Battle of Hiroshima

Machene stood in front of a large typewriter. For an organization of immense techological prowess this machine stood in stark contrast. Suddenly the typewriter began typing out a message by itself. The message read " MY LEADER WE HAVE CAPTURED A SIGNIFGICANT LEADER AMOUNG THE PROTECTORATE, SHE APPEARS TO BE A CYBERMAGUS, AGE 37, NAME HERMIONE WEASLEY" Machene could hardly believe his luck. Hermione Granger Weasley was one of the most influential amoung the English end of the Wizarding Protectorate. Machene typed back " BRING HER TO ME, I SHALL INTERROGATE HER MYSELF. USE AN INFILTRATOR TO REPLACE HER SO THAT THE PROTECTORATE DOES NOT NOTICE HER DISAPPEARANCE." Machene knew that his prisoner knew extensively about the Protectorates plans and if he could get the right information out of her he would be one step closer to his goal.

2 hours later

Ralph hurried to the briefing room. He had been messaged by Allison earlier about the situation. He reached the Briefing room just in time to watch the briefing start. "My brothers" Said the voice of Machene on the holoscreen. "we have underestimated the resoursefulness of our Death Eater foes, They have recently commited an atrocity at The Hiroshima Magical Academy. They have just slain 400 of our brothers there." At once Jeers and Boos eminated from the room. Some gasped in horror at the images of Death Eaters killing and torturing cybermaguses and the various magical creatures that were unlucky enough to be in that place at that time. Others booed and hissed with rightous anger against the Death Eaters. " This sin cannot go unpunished!" Machene said. The look on Machenes face matched the looks from the croud, His eyes seemed to burn with anger and rage against the Death Eaters. " The Protectorate may be a powerful foe but the battle between us and the Death Eaters and their demented leader Voldemort is no longer a simple war, it is cold blooded murder!" At once shouts of " Death to the Dark Lord!" and "Kill the Death Eaters!" rang out across the room. " Henceforth we will no longer simply be waging a war to subdue our Death Eater enemies but to annihilate them, humilitate them, and show them no mercy! WE MUST CRUSH THEM, WE MUST STAMP THEM OUT! WE WILL DO WHAT HARRY POTTER AND THE PROTECTORATE COULD NOT AND KILL LORD VOLDEMORT!" Shouted Machene. Ralph was ready to face anything, he wanted Voldemort dead perhaps more than anyone else in that room, it was because of Voldemorts Death Eaters that he lost his family but he had a new family in the Brotherhood of Zure and was willing to kill to protect it. At once shouts of " Death to the Dark Lord!" Eminated from Ralphs and everyone else's lips. Ralph was ready to fight even to the death. " Right now the Protectorate is trying to cover up the event but Voldemort himself is leading his Death Eaters through the muggle city of Hiroshima killing innocent muggles. I will accompany you all and shall face Voldemort myself. I ask you to leave him to me as he is a powerful foe and only I stand any chance against him." Said Machene. Suddenly a Crono portal opened up leading to Hiroshima. Ralph saw Allison walk through it and he did the same. He knew that Machene had ordered the Brotherhood to leave Voldemort to him but Ralph planned to kill him. Ralph could not pass up the chance for revenge for all the Death Eaters had put him through. Ralph appeared on the other end on a street in Hiroshima. The air was still and cold, it stung his face but Ralph did not care he had one objective in mind "BSC ENGAGED. MIND LINK ACTIVE." "Listen my brothers, The Death Eaters are wreaking havoc throughout the city, We have jets and Avatar Walkers in the area and are already in combat with the Death Eaters. Voldemort himself is in a place called the Atomic dome. I am to face him alone do not make any move to aid me as I will handle him myself!" Said the Voice of Machene through the mind link. Ralph could not believe what he was being asked by Machene. Stay put? Ralph was agast. But then his confidence soared. He wanted to be the one to kill Voldemort. He WOULD be the one to kill Voldemort. He saw an Avatar Walker and apperated into the cockpit. Before the driver could react he cast a stunning spell and pushed the driver out. He then activated the neural uplink that the Avatar needed for piloting and started moving towards the Atomic Dome. He started using the spell cannons against any Death Eaters in his way. " Ralph! What the hell are you doing? GET OUT OF THERE! REPEAT GET OUT OF THAT WALKER NOW" said the voice of Allison through the Mind Link. Ralph simply turned it off. This was personal.

Machene made his way up the steps of the Atomic Dome. Suddenly a womans voice shrieked " HES HERE MASTER, LOOK THE SO CALLED MESSIAH OF THE CYBERMAGUS ABOMINATIONS HAS APPEARED!" The woman had black hair and a skeleton like face. " Yes Bella it seems as though your plan has worked." Said the voice of Voldemort. " Tom Riddle, we meet again." Said Machene calmly. The two raised their wands and began to circle each other. " So you are not afraid to die Machene? Are you brave or a simple fool?" Said Voldemort almost hissing. " Tom I think you will find that you are outmatched here, I am something that you have only dreamed of being." Said Machene smiling. Voldemort simply laughed at this. " YOU stronger than me? Stronger than the one who has constantly defied death it self? You really do not have any fear of me do you Machene?" Chuckled Voldemort in his mirthless tone. "_Avada Kedavra!" _Shouted Voldemort. but the spell simply went though Machenes body. Voldemort was astounded. " You claim to know some serious ancient dark magic do you, I wonder if you too can turn your body into mist like me?" asked Machene. " _Exuromenta!_" Shouted Machene suddenly a blast of what looked like demon possessed flame shot out of Machenes wand towards Voldemort but Voldemort apperated out of the way but suddenly the Flame changed direction towards Voldemort. Voldemort shouted " Protego!" The flame simply passed through the spell and Voldemort Apperated just in time for the spell to hit the ceiling of the dome. Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her wand but Voldemort suddenly ordered her to leave the building. Suddenly the roof was knocked off by an Avatar Walker fist. Ralph Jumped out of the Avatar and landed feet First on the hard marble floor. " RALPH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? " Said Machene. There was no mistaking the anger in his tone. " My Messiah I want to kill Voldemort in your name, please allow me to dispose of the heretic! " Said Ralph. Ralph turned towards Voldemort and said " Do you know who I am, I am Ralph Trogen and your Death Eaters killed my family, Now I'm gonna return the favor by killing you, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ralph shouted pointing his wand at Voldemort, But suddenly a black cloud surrounded Voldemort. Suddenly a deep almost demonic voice eminated from the cloud. "It is time that I step in. You have failed me enough times Voldemort!" " Please Master Let me kill him! I will not fail you!" pleaded the voice of Voldemort. Master? Voldemort did not answer to anyone but suddenly he was pleading to someone for mercy. SILENCE YOUR TOUGUE MY SERVANT! You are not strong enough to handle my brother! Have your servant deal with the intruder but leave Machene to me!" Suddenly the cloud cleared and a man with blonde hair and burning red eyes appeared. He had a mark on his forehead a mark with three diamonds one inside of the other with a black circle enclosing them. " Machene are you surprised by my return?" Ralph looked at Machene. The look on his face was one of pure shock. " No I destroyed you millenia ago, Why are you here Balthozor?" Said Machene. The man laughed " Because history is about to repeat itself my so called Emperor and soon the earth will be shrouded in darkness! Yes it was I who Ressurected Tom Riddle to do my bidding!" Voldemort suddenly laughed and stood by his master. " My master is the one who resurected me, for a price of a portion of my soul I became a Shadowmagus! In exchange for my servitude I get revenge against the one who killed me, I get a second chance to kill Harry Potter. But first I must let my master deal with you. Bella you heard Master Balthozor, kill the spare!" Ralph raised his wand and shouted Expelliarmus but Bellatrix deflected the spell and shouted " Crucio!" but suddenly a Chrono Portal opened up and swollowed the spell. Allison was there and the look on her face was livid. A second chrono portal opened up and suddenly the spell shot at Bellatrix but Bellatrix dodged and the three started dueling, Allison and Ralph vs Bellatrix. Meanwhile Balthozor and Machene started dueling, but here the fight was a little more evensided, Where Bellatrix was able to push the duo to their limits, Machene and Balthozor seemed more evenly matched. The two dueled and suddenly Machene pointed his wand and shouted" Chronestra!" a Chrono portal opened up and Machene then shouted "STUPEFY!" his target was not Balthozor however but Ralph. " ALLISON TAKE RALPH BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" Allison obliged and dodging Bellatrix and Voldemorts spells took the unconsious Ralph to the Chrono portal. They disapeared through it. " Now that we are alone-" said Machene "Perhaps you can tell me what it is you hope to accomplish here!" Balthozor simply smiled and said. " Why the second Atlantean War and this time you will suffer what I had to suffer! Let us leave this muggle loving swine my servant!" the three apperating out of the now demolished dome.

_I hope you enjoyed this latest addition to my story. There will be plenty more to come! Spades71392 out!_


	5. Chapter 5

Zure 4

The Battle of Hiroshima

Machene stood in front of a large typewriter. For an organization of immense techological prowess this machine stood in stark contrast. Suddenly the typewriter began typing out a message by itself. The message read " MY LEADER WE HAVE CAPTURED A SIGNIFGICANT LEADER AMOUNG THE PROTECTORATE, SHE APPEARS TO BE A CYBERMAGUS, AGE 37, NAME HERMIONE WEASLEY" Machene could hardly believe his luck. Hermione Granger Weasley was one of the most influential amoung the English end of the Wizarding Protectorate. Machene typed back " BRING HER TO ME, I SHALL INTERROGATE HER MYSELF. USE AN INFILTRATOR TO REPLACE HER SO THAT THE PROTECTORATE DOES NOT NOTICE HER DISAPPEARANCE." Machene knew that his prisoner knew extensively about the Protectorates plans and if he could get the right information out of her he would be one step closer to his goal.

2 hours later

Ralph hurried to the briefing room. He had been messaged by Allison earlier about the situation. He reached the Briefing room just in time to watch the briefing start. "My brothers" Said the voice of Machene on the holoscreen. "we have underestimated the resoursefulness of our Death Eater foes, They have recently commited an atrocity at The Hiroshima Magical Academy. They have just slain 400 of our brothers there." At once Jeers and Boos eminated from the room. Some gasped in horror at the images of Death Eaters killing and torturing cybermaguses and the various magical creatures that were unlucky enough to be in that place at that time. Others booed and hissed with rightous anger against the Death Eaters. " This sin cannot go unpunished!" Machene said. The look on Machenes face matched the looks from the croud, His eyes seemed to burn with anger and rage against the Death Eaters. " The Protectorate may be a powerful foe but the battle between us and the Death Eaters and their demented leader Voldemort is no longer a simple war, it is cold blooded murder!" At once shouts of " Death to the Dark Lord!" and "Kill the Death Eaters!" rang out across the room. " Henceforth we will no longer simply be waging a war to subdue our Death Eater enemies but to annihilate them, humilitate them, and show them no mercy! WE MUST CRUSH THEM, WE MUST STAMP THEM OUT! WE WILL DO WHAT HARRY POTTER AND THE PROTECTORATE COULD NOT AND KILL LORD VOLDEMORT!" Shouted Machene. Ralph was ready to face anything, he wanted Voldemort dead perhaps more than anyone else in that room, it was because of Voldemorts Death Eaters that he lost his family but he had a new family in the Brotherhood of Zure and was willing to kill to protect it. At once shouts of " Death to the Dark Lord!" Eminated from Ralphs and everyone else's lips. Ralph was ready to fight even to the death. " Right now the Protectorate is trying to cover up the event but Voldemort himself is leading his Death Eaters through the muggle city of Hiroshima killing innocent muggles. I will accompany you all and shall face Voldemort myself. I ask you to leave him to me as he is a powerful foe and only I stand any chance against him." Said Machene. Suddenly a Crono portal opened up leading to Hiroshima. Ralph saw Allison walk through it and he did the same. He knew that Machene had ordered the Brotherhood to leave Voldemort to him but Ralph planned to kill him. Ralph could not pass up the chance for revenge for all the Death Eaters had put him through. Ralph appeared on the other end on a street in Hiroshima. The air was still and cold, it stung his face but Ralph did not care he had one objective in mind "BSC ENGAGED. MIND LINK ACTIVE." "Listen my brothers, The Death Eaters are wreaking havoc throughout the city, We have jets and Avatar Walkers in the area and are already in combat with the Death Eaters. Voldemort himself is in a place called the Atomic dome. I am to face him alone do not make any move to aid me as I will handle him myself!" Said the Voice of Machene through the mind link. Ralph could not believe what he was being asked by Machene. Stay put? Ralph was agast. But then his confidence soared. He wanted to be the one to kill Voldemort. He WOULD be the one to kill Voldemort. He saw an Avatar Walker and apperated into the cockpit. Before the driver could react he cast a stunning spell and pushed the driver out. He then activated the neural uplink that the Avatar needed for piloting and started moving towards the Atomic Dome. He started using the spell cannons against any Death Eaters in his way. " Ralph! What the hell are you doing? GET OUT OF THERE! REPEAT GET OUT OF THAT WALKER NOW" said the voice of Allison through the Mind Link. Ralph simply turned it off. This was personal.

Machene made his way up the steps of the Atomic Dome. Suddenly a womans voice shrieked " HES HERE MASTER, LOOK THE SO CALLED MESSIAH OF THE CYBERMAGUS ABOMINATIONS HAS APPEARED!" The woman had black hair and a skeleton like face. " Yes Bella it seems as though your plan has worked." Said the voice of Voldemort. " Tom Riddle, we meet again." Said Machene calmly. The two raised their wands and began to circle each other. " So you are not afraid to die Machene? Are you brave or a simple fool?" Said Voldemort almost hissing. " Tom I think you will find that you are outmatched here, I am something that you have only dreamed of being." Said Machene smiling. Voldemort simply laughed at this. " YOU stronger than me? Stronger than the one who has constantly defied death it self? You really do not have any fear of me do you Machene?" Chuckled Voldemort in his mirthless tone. "_Avada Kedavra!" _Shouted Voldemort. but the spell simply went though Machenes body. Voldemort was astounded. " You claim to know some serious ancient dark magic do you, I wonder if you too can turn your body into mist like me?" asked Machene. " _Exuromenta!_" Shouted Machene suddenly a blast of what looked like demon possessed flame shot out of Machenes wand towards Voldemort but Voldemort apperated out of the way but suddenly the Flame changed direction towards Voldemort. Voldemort shouted " Protego!" The flame simply passed through the spell and Voldemort Apperated just in time for the spell to hit the ceiling of the dome. Bellatrix Lestrange lifted her wand but Voldemort suddenly ordered her to leave the building. Suddenly the roof was knocked off by an Avatar Walker fist. Ralph Jumped out of the Avatar and landed feet First on the hard marble floor. " RALPH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? " Said Machene. There was no mistaking the anger in his tone. " My Messiah I want to kill Voldemort in your name, please allow me to dispose of the heretic! " Said Ralph. Ralph turned towards Voldemort and said " Do you know who I am, I am Ralph Trogen and your Death Eaters killed my family, Now I'm gonna return the favor by killing you, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ralph shouted pointing his wand at Voldemort, But suddenly a black cloud surrounded Voldemort. Suddenly a deep almost demonic voice eminated from the cloud. "It is time that I step in. You have failed me enough times Voldemort!" " Please Master Let me kill him! I will not fail you!" pleaded the voice of Voldemort. Master? Voldemort did not answer to anyone but suddenly he was pleading to someone for mercy. SILENCE YOUR TOUGUE MY SERVANT! You are not strong enough to handle my brother! Have your servant deal with the intruder but leave Machene to me!" Suddenly the cloud cleared and a man with blonde hair and burning red eyes appeared. He had a mark on his forehead a mark with three diamonds one inside of the other with a black circle enclosing them. " Machene are you surprised by my return?" Ralph looked at Machene. The look on his face was one of pure shock. " No I destroyed you millenia ago, Why are you here Balthozor?" Said Machene. The man laughed " Because history is about to repeat itself my so called Emperor and soon the earth will be shrouded in darkness! Yes it was I who Ressurected Tom Riddle to do my bidding!" Voldemort suddenly laughed and stood by his master. " My master is the one who resurected me, for a price of a portion of my soul I became a Shadowmagus! In exchange for my servitude I get revenge against the one who killed me, I get a second chance to kill Harry Potter. But first I must let my master deal with you. Bella you heard Master Balthozor, kill the spare!" Ralph raised his wand and shouted Expelliarmus but Bellatrix deflected the spell and shouted " Crucio!" but suddenly a Chrono Portal opened up and swollowed the spell. Allison was there and the look on her face was livid. A second chrono portal opened up and suddenly the spell shot at Bellatrix but Bellatrix dodged and the three started dueling, Allison and Ralph vs Bellatrix. Meanwhile Balthozor and Machene started dueling, but here the fight was a little more evensided, Where Bellatrix was able to push the duo to their limits, Machene and Balthozor seemed more evenly matched. The two dueled and suddenly Machene pointed his wand and shouted" Chronestra!" a Chrono portal opened up and Machene then shouted "STUPEFY!" his target was not Balthozor however but Ralph. " ALLISON TAKE RALPH BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" Allison obliged and dodging Bellatrix and Voldemorts spells took the unconsious Ralph to the Chrono portal. They disapeared through it. " Now that we are alone-" said Machene "Perhaps you can tell me what it is you hope to accomplish here!" Balthozor simply smiled and said. " Why the second Atlantean War and this time you will suffer what I had to suffer! Let us leave this muggle loving swine my servant!" the three apperating out of the now demolished dome.

_I hope you enjoyed this latest addition to my story. There will be plenty more to come! Spades71392 out!_


	6. Chapter 6

Zure 6

The Legend of Atlantis, A Final Truth

Ralph sat in his cell. He knew he had disobeyed Machene, a crime against the messiah. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Machene Appeared in front of him. " Ralph, my child I understand why you did what you did but the reason I told you to stay put was to keep you out of harms way. You especially are important to me. Ralph I am going to release you from this cell but first you must tell me where your true loyalties lie. I know you doubt me now and you have reason to but I need to know if your loyalties lie with what we are trying to accomplish." Machene said softly.

"My loyalties lie with you as they would with my own family. Zure is my Family. I will not let anything threaten my new family ,least of all some snake faced freak like Voldemort or a sheltered pompous fool like Fudge." Ralph said with all his heart. " I could not stand to lose another one of my family, My lord permission to be frank, You are like a father to me." Said Ralph with the love in his heart at a peak. He did look up to Machene and cared for him and would follow him to the death.

" Ralph, I am honored that someone like you would give your life for Zure. You are among one of my most loyal even to the point of disobeying me occasionally. You will come to learn that true loyalty is almost indistinguishable from love." Machene said with a smile on his face. "Wait master. I have to know something though, Who is Balthozor? Why did you call him your brother?" Ralph blurted out. He had to know this. He just needed to hear the story from Machene himself.

" This story my young friend is an old one. I doubt even the Beedle and the Bard contains it. My boy have you heard the legend of the Atlantean Brothers?" Asked Machene. " Yes , Two brothers who went to war over the civilization of Atlantis." Ralph said. " But what does this legend have to do with the Brotherhoods war against the Protectorate and the Death Eaters?'' asked Ralph with a puzzled look on his face.

" Ten thousand years ago I led a peaceful yet powerful magical and techological empire known to the world as the Empire of Atlantis. I was its Emperor but the story begins with the trial of the Orichalcum Wand." Machene said pulling out his wand. Ralph looked at it. It was not made out of wood like most wands but out of metal. It seemed to almost shine with power." Who ever the wand judged worthy of its power would be immortal until its master found a new one worthy of the throne of Atlantis and would rule justly, Then It would be willingly handed down to that new master. I was the son of the emperor when it was his time to give up the wand. I passed the wands test and came to hold it. My brother was furious that the wand did not choose him. He then invented a dark magic called the Umbramagi. It was a form of Immortality that drew from the deepest shadows. It required that you give up your soul, but your mind would stay intact." " But wait , When dementors suck out the soul the conscousness goes with them why does it stay with Umbramagi? " Ralph Blurted out. " The soul is the force of all good in someone. Dementors also suck out the mind but Umbramagi is different, It feeds off all the good in a persons soul. It sucks that out leaving an evil unlike any other behind. My brother was corrupted and created an evil object of first magic called the Necronomicon. It had the power to restore souls to the physical realm. He raised an army of the most evil souls he could find and waged a terrible war on Atlantis. I was forced to fight back. The War of Atlantis lasted 100 years before finally I personally ordered a final Desperate attack on my brothers main camp. I was forced to battle my own brother. Seeing as I Could not kill him I used the power of some ancient Atlantean magic to seal him away. I was victorious but at a cost. You see my once proud people were destroyed in the fighting. Whats more those who did not die were scattered around the earth. I lost my home and my people in that war. All I want now is to rebuild that empire. Ralph I want you to have a big part in this. I want you to be the leader of the Hand of Atlantis. " Machene finished. " But I thought Graptor was next in line for the leadership position?" Ralph asked. "Graptor has some shortcomings. I do not feel he has the faith to carry this burdon. You on the other hand are willing to face even my greatest enemies. You and you alone have the power to lead the Brotherhood to victory. I shall let you out now, go find Allison she wants to talk to you." Machene said unlocking the cell door.

Ralph walked throughout the temple searching for Allison. Finally he found her in the briefing room. " Ralph sit down. This could be our most important mission yet." Allison said the anger in her voice escaping in a low hiss at the end of her sentance. She had yet to forgive him for disobeying her orders. " Brothers our greatest endeavor in this holy war is about to be realized, Your target is the White House in Washington DC. Today the American Department of magic falls and with it all Protectorate resistance in the American Continents. Allison Jentztch will lead this fight, She will continue this briefing." said the BSC. Allison stood up and waved her wand and at once an image of Washington DC came up. " Gentlemen our mission is to secure the muggle president and persuede him to see our point of view. This battle is to be a diversion from our prophets plan." Allison said as she waved her wand again and an image of an ICBM presented itself. " This weapon is a specialized Electromagnetic pulse that has been charmed to undo memory charms. We are launching this from the Cheyenne NORAD instillation. This device has the power to remove the magical barriers preventing muggles from finding wizarding population centers. This is a weapon that will affect the entire North American continent. Our job is to encourage the American President Anderson to reveal the truth of the magical world to the muggle world. We need to defeat the Department of Magics Aurors. Our BSC will hack the American Muggle Militarys Satellite Observation network and use it to pinpoint all wizarding settlements in North America. We also plan to hack the Global communications network and broadcast these images globally. We need to hold President Anderson long enough so that she can see the proof. With one of the most powerful muggle nations on our side this war will turn more in our favor and the veil of secrecy will finally be destroyed." Allison finished. " What are our major obstacles in this mission?" Ralph asked. He was determined not to fail Machene this time. " We are facing the Elite Division 5 lead by Auror Commander Kalista. He is a tough opponent. We have tried to defeat him before and he has constantly been able to beat us in the continent. He is not in the city but in an unknown location in a command post leading the aurors. Your Job is not to hunt him but break through his forces hold on the city whatever the cost. We do have one advantage here in this fight. Despite his efforts to keep his forces strategy a secret we have learned through our spy network that he has concentrated his defences around the Department of Magic building in the city center. While we assault the White House our spies on the inside of the Department of Magic will stage a coop to overthrow the Secretary of Magic. This will distract him from our true goal." Allison said. " The full force of the Brotherhoods elite Hand of Atlantis will be utilized for this assault." Said the BSC. " The Attack begins in 2400 hours."

Ralph prepared. He knew that everything rested on success in this mission. The Brotherhoods future and the future of the magical world hung in the balence. He would not fail this time. He would succeed in this fight for the honor of his friends in the Brotherhood.

As he lie in his bed Ralph contemplated the situation. He would be facing some of the most well trained aurors in the world. The United States was not just a leader in the muggle world but a leader in the magical world. It was one of the Founding members of the Protectorate and the reason Zure had to fight like terrorists to acchieve their aims. Its fall would give Zure a safe haven to mount its holy ambition. Ralph picked up the Zure Bible and one phase stood out to him.

"Magic Belongs to all. It is a Sacred power that should be used to better all of humanity just as technology is. The two combined have the power to usher in a new age of prosperity for the whole of mankind. Those who wish for oppression use them to hurt others but a true follower of Zure seeks to care for his brother be he muggle, centaur, elf, goblin or wizard."

Magic Belongs to all... that was what Zure was fighting for, not for supremacy but for that principle. Ralph now understood. He would fight to realize Machene's dream as if it were his own because it was his as well.

( The end of the zure part of the story is almost here and it will test our heroes to the limit. until then Spades 71392 out. )


	7. Chapter 7

Zure 7

Operation: Divine Truth

Ralph was ready to change the world. He felt rested and felt like he could take on all the Brotherhoods enemies by himself. He changed his clothes and grabbed his wand and he looked in the mirror. He was ready to face his destiny. He made his way to the briefing room. As Ralph walked he looked at the temples walls he remarked on how new they looked. Roswell Temple was built in the 1600's By Machene and his congregation, the first Zure immigrants into the Americas. America was where the Brotherhood started to flourish.

"_Blessed are thou who follows the path of the prophet of the Cybermagi, for he is a part of the holy power and destined to help right the sins of wizard kind ." _

Ralph was willing to fight to the death. He ran to the deployment room and suited up for battle. His wand was aching for a fight. He stepped through the Chronoportal. BSC ENGAGING. " Protego!" Ralph shouted as he tried to evade muggle gunfire from the secret service agents at the White House. There were also some tanks shooting at them. " WARNING A MAGIC DAMPENER HAS BEEN ACTIVATED BY PROTECTORATE FORCES, ALL ZURE UNITS ARE ADVISED TO USE WHATEVER CONVENTIONAL WEAPONS AVAILABLE TO THEM." said the BSC. " How are we doing?" Ralph shouted to Allison. " We need shut down that Magic Dampener. Here, Use this." Allison said handing Ralph a Nanocore. " Its an Avatar, Something you have experiance using. Get to a safe distance and deploy it, then move in for the kill. Do not harm the president we have her cornered we dont need to harm her we need to show her the evidence. Ralph moved towards the garden and deployed the Nanocore. At once the device converted the elements around him into a fully functional battle walker. " The Avatars three megawatt laser cannons should be enough to take out the tanks obstructing our path." The BSC said. " Targets in range. Ralph used his neural net uplink to fire the lasers at his targets. A few shots from the Avatars laser cannons was enough to turn the armor on the tanks to molten metal. The Avatars shields were enough to take the SABOT rounds from the tanks but Ralph did not feel safe staying in one place. He continued evasive movement to dodge the shells. " Ralph we need you on the ground, I'm sending a pilot to replace you in the avatar. " Ralph got out of the Avatar as soon as he saw the pilot. " The pilot will deal with the magic dampener. We need you to help us fend off the muggle attacks for however long it takes to destroy the magic dampener." Allison said via mindlink. "Right I think I Have a visual on it now but its shielded. I need an EMP now." Ralph pulled out a Emp Grenade and hurled it at the Dampener the shield deactivating as soon as it detonated, The Avatar fired at the dampener and destroyed it. " ALL DAMPENING EFFECTS NEUTRALIZED, MAGIC IS NOW AVAILABLE." Said the BSC. Ralph at once ran towards the Steps stunning all in his path. The White house was bigger then he imagined but he was used to the gargantuan Roswell temple. " The president is holed up in the Oval Office. The Diversion has begun at the Department of Magic. You have only a limited time to reach President Anderson. "

Meanwhile at the NORAD installation. Machene was smiting all in his path. He then Used his implants to hack the Norad Defences. " My lord we need to launch now we cannot wait any more." Said a Cultist. " Very well, I have faith in my elite soldiers that they will succeed. " Machene said calmly.

" The missile has launched you have 30 minutes to convince President Anderson of the Truth. " Said the BSC. " very well BSC begin hacking the US militarys Spy satelites positioned over the North American Continent." Said Allison. " Initiating hack sequence... Standby. Satellite Access acchieved, positioning over the Northeastern Seaboard. Space Defence Network remains in the Presidents control." Said the BSC as Allison and Ralph approached the Oval Office. " Hey Allison , You think they have some of those pens they give away? " Ralph said trying to lighten up the situation. " Yeah I think when this is over we should get some of those." Allison said opening the door. " Madam President we have something urgent to show you. Believe it or not magic is real..." Ralph said waving his wand and turning a vase into a cat. " Oh and why should I believe anything you say? You barge in here and kill my guards, Mess up an historical landmark belonging to the people of the USA and start claiming that magic is real. You sir are insane, and if it were not bad enough for you you have threatened the life of the President of the United States of America." Said the president. She had long flowing black hair and deep brown eyes. She was caucasian and slightly freckled. " Madam president we are not your enemy but your only chance to survive, your real enemies are unseen, We have the proof." Allison said waving her wand and turning the cat back into a vase again. " BSC if you would please." Ralph said. The holo projector on the presidents desk suddenly switched on and suddenly there was a flash of satellite images, one was watching some people flying on broomsticks others were of dragons in a training camp. " My god are these live images?" Said the astonished president. " I was not sure but..." The president was speechless. " You need to broadcast these images live so that all can know the truth." Ralph said. This was it ,the moment they had dreaded and prayed for. Who would the muggles side with. Suddenly Ralph heard a loud bang and he felt a sharp pain in his torso. He looked down and he was bleeding. He heard Allison shout " Stupefy!" before blacking out.

**Epilouge**

Ralph awoke to the sound of a holoscreen. He was in the Med Bay of the Temple Roswell. He looked to the holoscreen to see a croud around the Statue of Liberty watching a Zure Banner unfurl under her torch arm. " The end of the imperialistic influence of the Protectorate came with the surrender of Auror Kalista and the Department of Magic. Now Zure is in control of the Americas and Japan. But sadly our dear leader the Prophet Machene is assumed dead at this time. His second in command Graptor takes command of the Brotherhood. Loyal compatriots expressed their anger at this news by a flood of suicide bombings on Protectorate and Death Eater targets..." Hey Noob, you really gave us a scare." Said the Familiar voice of Allison Jentzsch. " What happened? Did we win the war?" Ralph said as he sat up the pain in his chest was extreme. " you were shot by a Secret service Agent the president immediately offered to airlift you to the nearest hospital but we managed to crono you to roswell. We managed to end the Statute of Secrecy. The protectorate still has influence in Europe and northern Asia as well as Africa but we got the U.S and both American Continents under our control as well as loyal allies in Japan." Allison said. " And Machene is he really..." Ralph asked. " I'm afraid so, He wanted you to have this." Allison said handing Ralph a note.

"What is this?" Ralph asked. " I don't know. He said that only you should be able to read it." Allison finished. Ralph opened the envelope and was astonished when he read the note.

_Only the Faithful will be able to inherit the kingdom of atlantis. You Ralph are the only one who knows that I am still alive. Graptor is a Traitor. I have assigned the Hand of Atlantis to your Command. _

_Machene. _

" The prophet lives?" Ralph was ready to reclaim the brotherhood but he would for now play Graptor's game.

" It is with a Heavy heart that I take this stand. I am the Sole sovreign of Zure now. Follow me As you would follow Machene." Said the Holo Voice of Graptor as he sat upon Machene's Throne.

" For now Graptor, For now." Ralph Thought. He would bid his time until he could successfully overthrow Graptor. But for now he needed to rest.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
